marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance is an action role-playing game released by Raven Software and Activision in October 2006 in U.S. Previously referred to as Marvel-Legends, this game features over 24 playable characters and 140 character appearances. Story Dr. Doom has formed a new and improved Masters of Evil (consisting of Loki, Ultron, Baron Mordo, Enchantress, and many more) who are in pursuit of an "unknown" goal. They launch an attack on a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Nick Fury sends out a distress call to all available superhumans. Captain America, Thor, Spider-Man and Wolverine respond and proceed to eliminate Doom's forces. After saving the helicarrier, Nick is given the OK by the government to create a special task force of superhumans to counter the Masters of Evil. Since the helicarrier is too badly damaged to serve as an HQ, Iron Man gives Nick permission to use Stark Tower. The task force's first mission is to sneak onboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Omega Base, a massive, mobile laboratory containing many top secret experiments, and prevent the Masters from smashing it into a dam. Following that, the Heroes travel through Murderworld, Mephisto's Realm, Asgard and other places to stop the Masters; however, they are unable to prevent Dr. Doom from acquiring the powers of Odin. Thanks to Uatu the Watcher, the heroes manage to acquire some devices to stop Doom, but in doing this they incur the wrath of Galactus. Features The game features over 140 characters from the Marvel Universe. Players are able to create teams, and have online and co-operative play, for up to 4 players. In arcade mode players will have to fight for the most kills in order to get the experience points at the end of the level. There are also special comic book missions, revisiting a moment in a character's past and facing a classic arch rival. Characters may have up to four costumes, which can alter the stats of the character. Players will fight in mid air, underwater and on the ground, with fully destructible and interactive environments in over 17 locations, traveling around different locales on planet Earth, different dimensions, and even the depths of space by the end of the game. The game has alternative endings, affected by the decisions the player(s) make throughout the game. These endings are based on whether or not the player chooses to complete optional missions. The game is quite rewarding for fans of Marvel's characters, providing lots of bonuses and nods to knowledgeable fans who know their comic history. Putting together teams of characters who have a shared history together, for example, may give team bonuses (ex. using Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and Ms. Marvel on the same team would yield you the Avengers, giving you a boost in attack damage for all team members). Using particular characters to interact with other NPCs can also yield additional dialogue, and villains will also react accordingly when met with their nemeses(for example, Bullseye will talk directly to Elektra upon seeing her in the first chapter). The game also features trivia games, artwork and many more references to the Marvel Universe. While many characters in the game by default are rendered with the appearance they have in the Ultimate Marvel line of comics, the world of the game is predominantly based upon that of the original Marvel Universe, with many villains, character designs and references to events that exist only in that continuity (for example, Galactus is the original Marvel Universe's version, not Ultimate Marvel's hive-minded robotic version). Versions The game is available for the Xbox, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, Playstation Portable, PlayStation 3, Game Boy Advance, Wii and PC. The graphical engine and looks will differ between the various platforms. For the 6th gen consoles (PlayStation 2 and Xbox), characters models will be similar to X-Men Legends II style. The 7th generation (PS3, Wii, and Xbox 360) versions will feature more detailed character models and environments. The PC version will vary depending on the customization of a user's settings, at maximum settings and shaders with premium hardware, the PC graphics will be similar to or better than the 7th gen. The PC version also features "intuitive mouse controls" http://www.marvelultimatealliance.com/game_info.php and works with a gamepad. There are exclusive characters on the GBA, PSP, Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3. The PSP has four exclusive characters, the GBA has two exclusive characters, and the three next-gen systems share two exclusive characters. Moon Knight and Colossus (the next-gen exclusive characters) are now playable on the PC version as well with a game mod. GBA Marvel: Ultimate Alliance's graphics are reduced to a very low graphic quality for the Game Boy Advance version. *Just like the other versions, players can switch between any character during the game. Players can also create their own team involving only 3 characters. Also, some characters aren't available on the GBA, such as Black Panther. http://vip.marvelultimatealliance.com/board/viewtopic.php?t=2159 *The same exact gameplay as in other versions; players can do major upgradings on characters and tactics, as well as build their reputation points. *Exclusive to the GBA version: **Players can call in a striker, which performs devastating attacks directed toward on-screen enemies. **Two exclusive characters: Jean Grey and Namor. *Interactive environments; players can take advantages and use this to track their enemies. *Some additional gameplay modes added including: S.H.I.E.L.D. Simulator, Time Challenges, Scavenger Hunts, and a Survival mode. PSP The PlayStation Portable version features simplified graphics, different characters, and extra features: *Four exclusive playable Marvel characters: Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye and Ronin *One exclusive comic book villain: Swordsman (Andreas Strucker) *6 special comic book missions *Microphone support (voice chat), via which players can speak with other players online *Online-recordable player statistics *Exclusive prequel missions *Three exclusive single-player gameplay modes Wii The Wii version features: *Simplified graphics compared to PS3 and Xbox 360 versions *Specific motion-sensitive controls for normal moves *Motion-sensitive controlled Special attacks, unique for each character *Access to any special move at any time, which is unavailable for any other build. (The only other version to use this would be the PC version.) *There is no online play, but there is a normal multiplayer mode in which up to four players may play at once. Characters Characters that appear as alternate costumes are listed under the original character. :All playable characters have four different costumes, except Moon Knight, who has three. Characters with a "*" are not available at the beginning of the game, and become available during gameplay. All characters in italics are costume changes for other characters. Voice Actors * Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra (Confirmed at IMDb website) * Phil LaMarr - Uatu the Watcher / Black Panther (Confirmed at IMDb website) * Quinton Flynn - Spider-Man (Confirmed by Flynn in publicity for another project) * Steven Blum - Wolverine (Confirmed by a "leak" of the intro to the first level) * Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler (Rumored) * James Arnold Taylor - Iceman (Confirmed by a teaser trailer released at Comic-Con in July 2006) * Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman (Confirmed at IMDb website and was also the voice for Jubilee in XML1.) * Grey DeLisle - Black Widow (Rumored) The voices of Jean Grey and Bruce Banner will be determined by an online open audition, running on the official website from 26th May 2006 until mid-July. Update: It seems they have found a voice for Bruce, so now they are looking for a voice for Namor and Jean Grey. http://marvelultimatealliance.com/news.php?id=185#headline. It is unknown why Jean is not being voiced by Leigh Allyn Baker, who provided her voice in the X-Men: Legends games. Locations It's important to note that despite the game's title, the game does not take place in the Ultimate Universe. Also, there is no word that it definitively takes place in the Earth-616 universe or the X-Men Legends universe. PlayStation Portable The PSP version will feature slightly simplified graphics, different characters, and extra features: *4 exclusive playable Marvel characters. *6 special comic book missions *Microphone support (voice chat), via which players can speak with other players online *Player Statistics *Exclusive prequel Game Boy Advance Marvel :Ultimate Alliance's graphics will be reduced to a much lower graphics quality for the GBA version. *Just like the other version, players can switch between any character during the game. Players can also create their own team involving only 3 characters. *The same exact gameplay as in other versions; players can do major upgradings on characters and tactics, as well as build their reputation points. *Exclusive to the GBA version: players can call in a striker, which performs devasting attacks on-screen enemies. *Interactive enivorments; players can take advantages and use this to track their enemies. *Some additional gameplay modes added including: Shield Simulator, Time Challenges, Scavenger Hunts, and a Survival mode. Locations From the early screenshots and preview provided through out the early stages and works, certain locations are already confirmed: *Atlantis *Skrull Throneworld *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *Latveria *Attilan *Asgard *Mandarin Palace *Murderworld *X-Mansion *Shi'ar Empire *Hell (Mephisto's realm) See also *X-Men Legends *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse External links *Marvel Ultimate Alliance's official site *Gamespot trailer for the game *IGN: PS3 *1up look into M:UA *Gamespy information on M:UA *Marvel Legends: An Unofficial Forum for M:UA Category:Superhero video games Category:Fantastic Four video games Category:Spider-Man video games Category:X-Men games